Conversation
by Euphany
Summary: Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly Have a little conversation under a tree. Their Topic? The bloke who they fancy...Rated T..just incase...Oneshot


**Author's note: Hello! This is the first time that I've ever written a Harry Potter fic. Before you read, I would like to warn you that some might be wrong grammars (English is not my native language) and some might be wrong spellings…..but please try to enjoy this fic…..THANKYOU!!!**

The weather was really nice. The cool breeze made the soft green grasses under their palm calming to their senses. The sky was azure as were the sparkling waters of the vast lake that was a few distance in front of them. It was indeed a very impeccable time to spend leisure outside the castle of Hogwarts.

Two Gryffindor girls sat under the shade of a gigantic tree just outside the castle. It was a Saturday and there wasn't really much to do.

One of the girls had bushy brown hair and her eyes were the color of honey. She's known as the "Gryffindor Princess" (Many assumed this because she's best friends with the famous Harry Potter.). But many also called her "Miss-know-it-all" or "The future Professor McGonagall." The Slytherins well, call her a "Mudblood" because she's muggle-born. She doesn't really care what others call her except for the "M0udblood" that is. She wasn't really seen by the others as pretty but she has a charm of her own that even the famous Bulgarian quidditch player, Viktor Krum, fell for her. Brainy, witty and stern. That's just Hermione Granger.

The other girl has fiery red hair and her eyes were also brown. Unlike Hermione, she's seen by the others as pretty. She was in fifth year and her brother, Ronald Weasly, won't allow her to date anyone. His reason? "Gin, listen, you're still too young to date!"

Her brother's just so overprotective of her. But despite her sweet and charming personality, Ginevra Weasly was never really liked by the Slytherins because her family's poor and considered to be blood traitors.

Hermione closed her eyes as she allowed the soft wind to caress her face and toy with her hair. She sighed contentedly and smiled as she thought, _'I'm glad that Ginny dragged me here. It sure is nice in here.'_ (It had take Ginny an hour to make her stop reading her Hogwarts: a History book which she has read three times already.) Suddenly, her thoughts wandered to the conversation –or more like a confession- she had with Ginny last night. _'How did Ginny got me to confess?'_

There were just the two of them that time in the Gryffindor common room. They had nothing to do so conversation was the only way to kill boredom. The topic, at first, was about school and all but Ginny had suddenly asked Hermione if she fancies someone and if she does, who was the bloke. Hermione just stupidly answered a "What?!"

"_Listen 'Mione, just tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!"_ The young Weasly girl had said when Hermione refused to tell her. _"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? I won't drop the topic and I'll never leave you alone until you tell me who you fancy!"_ She was really annoying when she wants to know something.

"_Fine! I'll tell you who I fancy if you'll also tell me who you fancy!"_ Hermione had said annoyed at her friend. And so, after two minutes, they found out that they fancy the same bloke.

She opened her eyes and she saw Ginny grinning at her. Her eyes held amusement. Hermione raised a brow and asked Ginny what's she grinning and staring at her about.

"Nothing really important. It's kind of funny actually that we fancy the same bloke 'Mione." She said as her grin turned to a smile.

"I don't know what got into us that we are fancying a stupid, evil bloke." Hermione said as she tucked a lost strand of hair behind her ears.

"You're right. He's evil. A braggart, a coward and an asshole."

"He's a big conceited jerk who's also a spoiled brat and a stupid pureblood Slytherin."

"He's a bloody impertinent bastard."

"He's imperious."

"He's a prejudiced freak."

"More of a ferret to me."

And they really had to laugh at this. The ferret joke still hasn't lost its charm. After a couple of minutes laughing, Hermione was able to speak again.

"I hate it that we fancy him when all he has done to us was to hurt our feelings by his insults. We won't break our friendship just because we fancy him right?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny laughed and said. "Of course not 'Mione! Yes, we fancy him but it's fat chance that he'll like one of us. He hates remember? So there's nothing really to make us break our friendship."

Hermione smiled at this and looked at the lake. She spotted two Slytherin sixth year students who were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. They were devouring each others lips as if there was no tomorrow. She sighed for the third or fourth time that day and her eyes held guilt and envy. And she said softly,

"It's just wrong for us to fancy him. He's Harry's enemy so he must be our enemy too. He's an arrogant ferret and the only thing he knows is how to make us suffer and our lives miserable. It's wrong, Gin, but both of us fancy Draco Sodding Malfoy."

**Author's note: Umm..so did ya like it???? I know it's kinda stupid but please leave a review…..bad or good….it'll be appreciated..THANKYOU!!!!**


End file.
